Ah, what a Day ( puzzleshipping one-shot )
by Gilli-Chan-1098
Summary: I own nothing of this. all goes to its original owners! Genre : fluff, soft, cute. Summary - Snow. It snowed the day before Valentines and Yugi loves snow, Yami doesn't quiet like snow, yet at least. He seems to enjoy watching his aibou playing and havin' fun in it. ( this is were they confess in the lovely snow filled park. )


Title: **Ah, what a Day ( puzzleshipping one-shot )**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Yu-Gi-Oh  
Author: your-baby-girl1098  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 05-29-14, Updated: 05-29-14  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,470

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**A sweet Puzzle shipping one- shot!**

* * *

**YaY! I own nothing of this. all goes to its original owners!**

**Genre : fluff, soft, cute.**

**Summary - Snow. It snowed the day before Valentines and Yugi loves snow, Yami doesn't quiet like snow, yet at least. He seems to enjoy watching his aibou playing and havin fun in it. ( this is were they confess in the lovely snow filled park. **

* * *

**Gilli- Chan : Okay time for Yami X Yugi now I've done Puppy, and Tender. So now Puzzle time.**

**Yami - Finally no more waiting.**

**Yugi - YaY! Time to have some fun * giggles ***

**Gilli- Chan - * snickers ***

**Yami - What.? ( he's clueless )**

**Yugi and Gilli- Chan- Nothing,Oh great prince.**

**Yami - Whatever lets start this .**

**Gilli- Chan - Gladly .**

_Sweet Valentines in the Snow 3 ~_

* * *

It was early morning, Yugi just woke-up. He looked out his window . He saw Snow. For a 23- year old he enjoys snow way to much. He decided to take a warm shower, And make hot-chocolate.

He sat beside his window and watched it snow while he updated his stories on wattpad and replied to some people he knew. Apparently after about 2-weeks of no updating you get hate messages and comments. He also told his favorite author to update. it was InuVampireChan. He loved her stories. Yeah the normal watty thing.

So after about 3-hours of sitting and writing and typing, He decided to go play in the snow.

He put on a nice under armor hoodie, that was too long, a pair of black and purple chevron thermal leggings, a pink Columbia hat with ear warmers. Also he wore a pair of furry and warm ' Bear- Paw ' boot. He threw on his high school cheer jacket. He ran out the door with out a second though.

Once outside he got cat calls. He looked to girlie.

* * *

Yami just got up and went downstairs to get some warm coffee. Once he got that he wanted to finish his work then go for a walk in the park. Yami, you see works at Sennen Corp. He and His brother, Atemu, work as CEO, and Secretary. Yami - secretary, Atemu - CEO. While Atemu is away with his lovely fiance', Heba. Yami, Picks up all the slack and works all the time. He deserved some time off. And a walk sounded nice to the 25 year old.

He couldn't to see his best friend, his light, his hikari, his aibou, Yugi. He finished all his work and found some warm clothes and put them on. He had put on a pair of thermal pants and a loose pair of pants. A north face jacket with fleece and wool lining. He was ready for the cold now.

He walked out thinking about Yugi and what he might be doing. ' he might be in the snow playing or writing one of his stories. I always wonder what he wrote. '

Totally forgetting what he's doing, he runs into a pole.

* * *

Yugi had ran to the park and when he got there he saw his best friend Joey, he was with Seto for a day out.

They start to play and make a snow man, he was about the height of Joey's Jenzo. Then one about the size of Kuriboh. It was so cute. Seto sat at a bench and watched the two as they caught up on gossip.

Joey never understood why Yugi kept his feelings toward Yami a secret and Never said a thing to anyone except Joey. Yugi only knew that Yami felt him as a very close friend, Joey knew Yami loved him.

* * *

Yami walked to the park entrance, He saw a short girl with a pink hat and purple hoodie, black and purple chevron leggings and wondered who she was, Until She turned around and giggled, It happened to be his aibou wearing this girlie outfit. But he seemed warm and Joey was no better wearing a pair of green and black leggings and a green under armor hoodie. They both looked like girls except Joey looked like a guy with long hair. But he could tell it was Yugi because of his lovely lavender eyes. He was the only person that Yami, knew had these eyes, even Heba's were darker shade of violet.

He walked over to where his cousin set and sweep-ed off the set next him to sit.

Seto seemed a little surprised Yami came outside he hated snow. So he asked " What might bring the dark Prince out in this cold ass weather, when you have the Pharaoh's work to do, and to the snow covered Park ? "

" I felt the need to be away from home and get some air before its all gone to a lovey - dovey romantic air feel, And you aren't so keen on being in snow either you backwoods Priest, " Yami defended for himself.

" Haha, Joey loves it and I love him so, And you talk about love as if it hates you, I thought you loved Yugi, or is it that ugly snobby brat, Tea, " Seto shot right back, he knew Yami loved Yugi, no doubt about it. He also enjoyed spending time with his Pup.

( Sorry if you like her but I can't stand her unless she has her own story with an OC of my own or someone who has no one from the show, I just can't. * I can't moment * )

* * *

Yugi saw Ryou dressed like him but in brown and russet colored outfit and his cheer jacket as well. Bakura beside him with dark brown and russet jacket and black thermal pants. He looked manly. While Ryou looked girlie with his white hair so long. He walked up to Yugi and squished a handful of snow to his face and well that got him a good snowball to the head from Joey.

The fight ended as Yugi ran cause he got a certain CEO, in the face with a ice-snow ball.

He took off.

Yami followed to go to a cafe' down on the other end of the park.

He looked for Yugi and called him over and pointed to the cafe'. Yugi smiled and hugged him for ' telling ' him about how close he was.

Yami ordered his normal black coffee and creme' and blueberry muffin.

Yugi ordered his favorite treat for the cold. Hot- coco with extra whip-cream and chocolate. With two large chocolate chip cookies that the cafe' is known for.

* * *

So once they got what they ordered Yugi ran out of the shop, after paying of course.

Once Yami got outside he hated the sight, It was Weevil Underwood, trying to flirt with ' his ' aibou. Not gonna happen.

Yami walked up to them and put his arm around Yugi and walked away leaving a fuming Underwood on his own.

Yugi wondered what that was about . Yami has never ever done that. He was just talking to an old rival. ' Maybe he was Jealous of him ' he thought. And wished. ( awe Yugi so cute )

Yami had done it out of Sheer Jealousy, and Pure Love, for his aibou,Yugi. He just was protecting him.

" Yami why did you do that, we were just talking, When Joey and I talk you don't pull us apart ? " Yugi asked so innocently. That comes in handy when around Yami being his dark side.

" Well Aibou, I don't like the Underwood looked and talked to you, He tried to sleep with you and get you. I will always protect you, Aibou I love you and always will, " Yami said all flustered trying to tell Yugi.

Yugi stopped eating his cookie and looked up and saw Yami all red and flustered. He handed him a a part of the cookie he was eating, Yami graciously took it and munched on it.

" Yami, My dear, I feel the same to you so lets spend Valentines Day together. And enjoy our Day. I love you Mou Hitori no Boku, " Yugi said leaning on Yami.

Yami ended up leaning down and kissing his Valentine.

* * *

They ended up getting a good laugh in when they walked back to there friends.

Apparently Kaiba had joined in on the snowball fight and Bakura had started an all war between the two.

Ryou and Joey sat and watched their boyfriends fight it out. Not really caring.

They loved each other and they left after that. Enjoyed the day and spent hours talking to each other.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Gilli- Chan - you noticed I love cheerleading, I would but I ain't that flexy and bend but I will write about.**

**Yugi - Hehehe I'm flexy, Eh Yami will like it.**

**Yami - Yep I will**

**All 3 - Enjoy and read on the other stories of mine.!**


End file.
